mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2472
Mikey Episode Number: 2472 Date: Wednesday, April 13, 1994 Sponsors: C, L, 6 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Richard Hunt) answers the TELEPHONE and gives it to the plant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Down By The Station" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|L for locomotive, letter, lamp, light, lion, lettuce, lips |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Rebel L" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Olivia tries fixing her bicycle. The Count happens by and begins counting the spokes, until Olivia spins the wheel. He gets dizzy and topples over, then heads off to get some care. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert cont'd | style="text-align: center"|The Count, now with a bandage on his head, finds Big Bird munching on birdseed as he watches TV. The Count quietly counts his birdseed, but Big Bird accidentally puts his counting finger in his mouth and bites on it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert cont'd | style="text-align: center"|Now with a bandaged finger, the Count decides to stay perfectly still and quiet without counting. He notices a bee buzzing around him, which gives him a sting on his thumb. He counts his one scream of pain before heading home to rest. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Trying and Trying Again" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I Thought a Thought ... about big things |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert tells Ernie to put his rollerskate away, but Ernie has to think about this first. Ernie imagines what would happen if Bert would step on it... he would most likely slide out the door, and fetch him an ice cream cone on the way! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Which legs belong on the man? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Snuffy wears a green derby hat as he sings about L, "The Leading Letter of My Life." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|L - shooting stars |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Elephants In A Zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: "Me, Claudius" Bruce, Harvey, Maurice, and the monster who would become Elmo fight over which one is Claudius. Slimey also makes a cameo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|C for Cat (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit interviews Alice, from the Lewis Carroll tales. For this adventure, she eats something that makes her grow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ivy Austin sings "The Room is Full of Chickens" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Bob, Olivia, and David sing a song about the rain outside on a rainy day. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A chicken gets an idea to sit on a football and hatch it like an egg. Artist: Dan Haskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Maria introduces Snuffy to Baby Natasha. Snuffy tries to teach Natasha how to say things like "table," "chair" and "street." She does succeed in learning how to say "Oh, dear" like Snuffy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A bass player counts to 6. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Six |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy does an addition problem in his head: 5 + 1 = 6. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Game Show: "The Addition Game". Herry Monster is a contestant on Guy Smiley's game show "The Addition Game," in which Herry has to add items. Herry is unsure of the last addition problem, so he brings a few cars into the studio to add them up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ren and Stimpy Short | style="text-align: center"|LOG: Susie and Jill complain about wanting a new toy when they come across "Log for Girls." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gordon hosts "The Crossing Zone," in which a boy named Jonathan has to find a way to cross the street. Susan helps him across. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: C-Cat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Madeline Kahn sing "Sing After Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Zachary Sanders sings "Verb: That's What Happening" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Alone Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Gordon announce the sponsors. Then we fade to Luis holding the Sesame Street sign while Susan holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide